


Aziraphale and Crowley Find Asexuality

by MxLokiTheTrickster



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexuality, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Gen, Self-Indulgent, the internet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxLokiTheTrickster/pseuds/MxLokiTheTrickster
Summary: Crowley is browsing the internet one day and finds a post on asexuality.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Aziraphale and Crowley Find Asexuality

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I thought up and immediately wrote. Also posted on Tumblr.

Crowley had been very bored that day, more bored than usual. His life had settled down greatly after to Apoca-nope, which was not in itself a bad thing, but it did mean that some days he wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall from boredom. So, he had resorted to scrolling the internet, stopping every so often to show Aziraphale something he found, usually about books or food.

After a few hours of this routine, he happened upon a post that caught his eye, it had a flag and lots of capitalised letters. He took a closer look, the flag had four stripes, the first was black, one was grey, one was white and the last was purple, and the post read:

‘ASEXUALS ARE REAL!  
ASEXUAL CAN LOOK LIKE ANYTHING!  
ASEXUALS CAN WANT RELATIONSHIPS!  
ASEXUALITY IS REAL!’

Crowley stared at the post, confused. He had never heard of ‘asexuality’ before and had no idea what is was, although it certainly meant something to people if they were creating posts about it. He left the page and went straight to Google, typing ‘asexuality’ into the search bar. The first result was from Wikipedia, it had lots of pictures that included the flag he had seen in the post and read:

‘Asexuality is the lack of sexual attraction to others, or low or absent interest in or desire for sexual activity. It may be considered a sexual orientation or the lack thereof. It may also be categorized more widely to include a broad spectrum of asexual sub-identities.’  
He stared at the words, the cogs in his mind turning as he took the meaning in.

“Aziraphale! AZIRAPHALE!”

“Yes dear? Did you find another restaurant we should visit?” Aziraphale asked, always happy to spend time with his demon.

“No, I-,” Crowley stuttered, still somewhat confuddled by his discovery, “I found this... this orientation. It- it sounds like us.”

“What?” Aziraphale breathed, looking over Crowley’s shoulder to see his screen. “... I didn’t know there was a word for it.” He said finally.

“I know.” Crowley replied.

They smiled at each other, each thinking the same thing. The next week, there was an asexual flag printed out and taped to the front desk. And a new section of the store devoted to books on gender and sexual orientations.


End file.
